


Why is there a naked Jaeger on my bed?

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse with just a small side diversion;), Commander/Subordinate situation, M/M, Nudity, Under age consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is eager to please his Captain, the man he's idolized for years.  </p><p>Levi is not used to being affronted so thoroughly so his reaction at seeing the kid fully naked on his bed is a bit unnerving at first.  </p><p>Then things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is there a naked Jaeger on my bed?

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: WitanJomb?"
> 
> I haven't posted anything new in a week or more even though I am working on three new Eren/Levi (SNK) stories. 
> 
> This little bit of intense sex came to me, asking to be written.
> 
> I hope you like this one shot. 
> 
> It's just for fun:)

“What do you think you're doing? What the FUCK do you think you're doing? Get out! Get out now, you shitty brat!” Levi yells at the cadet perched naked on his bed...HIS BED!!! The kid is butt naked on his bed. Oh, the germs! How will he ever get the filthy brat's butt-crack smell out of his sheets! Levi doesn't even do naked in his own bed but here's Eren Jaeger, bright eyes and unruly hair sitting all smiles on his commanding officer's bed.

Eren doesn't move. He's too mortified. He's seen the looks the Captain gives him from across the fields while their riding side-by-side. He's heard the casual tone Levi's uses when they're alone. He knows the flirtatious caresses the Captain uses when he's helping Eren with his gear. How can Eren be so wrong about what his Captain wants? 

Levi takes a deep breath. The kid still hasn't moved. He pinches the bridge of his nose and says, “I need a cup of tea.” He turns abruptly to leave. Levi needs times to calm down. He needs time to think. He also needs to give the confused brat time to get his fucking clothes back on before he kicks him out butt-naked.

The kettle whistle blows and Levi pours the water into the cup and allows the tea to seep. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs. He is grimy, tired, and seriously pissed off. Not a good combination for a commanding officer.

“Um, sir...Captain Levi,” Eren starts as he walks into the kitchen. “I, um...I want to apologize. I'm just a stupid kid, like you tell me. I thought...well, it is kind of obvious what I thought. I'm sorry, sir.”

Levi's stoic expression is what the kid sees when he finally meets the Captain's eyes. “Jaeger...Eren,” Levi starts to say, “I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I know you worship me in your own way but I'm not the man you idolize. I'm just as human as the next guy. I just refuse to do my job half-assed so I'm very good at it. Let's just forget what happened, okay?”

“You're not angry at me?” Eren asks curiously.

“Kid, you're not the first person to offer themselves up to me. Shit, once I found Petra....never mind,” Levi adds with a sigh. “My life is just too complicated for a real relationship. Just go back to your barracks and I'll forget you were ever here.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Eren says meekly as he heads for the door. 

Levi watches the sway of Eren's hips. The sleek muscular form he knows is hiding under his uniform. The image of the brat on his bed, offering himself up fully, uninhibited...

“Hey, Jaeger, aren't you forgetting something?” Levi says with a smirk.

“Am I, sir?”

Levi looks the kid over and struts up to Eren. Levi gives him the softest, most sensual kiss Eren's ever received. Once he pulls away he looks deep into Eren's eyes saying, “Next time, don't undress. Allow me to do that for you.”

Eren is breathless. He searches his Captain's eyes and pulls him in for another more desperate kiss. Levi wraps his hand around the nape of Eren's neck and holds him while working his lips over Eren's lips, their tongues intertwining, their breaths coming quickly. 

Levi pulls Eren with him as he walks backward toward his sofa. The kid hasn't even noticed that they've moved away from the doorway. Eren grabs Levi by the waist and beings rutting himself against the older man. Levi chuckles when he asks, “Did you think to bring condoms or lube?”

Eren pulls away blinking quickly and hesitantly says, “No...”

“I thought not,” Levi sighs. He unzips the front of Eren's pants. The kid is seriously throbbing. Levi is aroused himself but it's easier for him to hold off since he's not such a newbie at this. He reaches for the coffee table's draw and pulls out a little vial. 

“What's that,” Eren asks innocently.

“Olive oil. It has a million uses. Tonight it will have a million and one,” Levi adds with a small smile gracing his features.

After yanking Eren's pants off, Levi coats his fingers with the slippery oil. He slicks Eren's ass, priming him then he slicks his own throbbing cock until it glistens. “You're huge!” Eren gasps. 

A earnest smile graces Levi's face when he hears that comment. Yes, he is pretty damn big. He's a man after all. “Don't worry, Eren, you'll get there. Now lift your legs onto my shoulders and try to relax.”

When he does as instructed, Levi sticks his coated fingers inside the kid, priming him, getting him used to the intrusion. “Will it hurt,” Eren asks.

Levi stops a moment to look into Eren's eyes then he says, “Don't tell me this is the first time you've ever bottomed?”

“It's the first time for everything,” Eren confesses.

Levi closes his eyes and sighs. He stands, zipping his fly, and heads toward the sink. “Put your clothes back on, kid,” he states while washing the oil off his hands.

“Shouldn't I wash?”

“No, Olive oil is actually good for your skin,” Levi adds while buckling his own trousers.

“Captain, I would really like to be with you and only you,” Eren says honestly.

“I know, kid, but for your first time, well, it should be special not a quick fuck on a living room couch. Go on, get some sleep. We'll work this out tomorrow.”

“You still want me?”

Levi laughs, “Brat, I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you four years ago.”

“Sir, I'd hate to leave you hanging. Would you like me to pleasure you orally? I have done that a couple of times.”

Levi's eyebrow perks up at Eren's confession. He has his doubts about Eren's experience since the brat just claimed it was his first time at everything but Levi's not about to refuse a free blow job from one of his subordinates. “Okay, kid, show me what you got.”

Eren sashays over to Levi and unhooks the man's belt. He kneels before his Captain with a sort of smirk on his face. Once Levi's primed again, Eren laps at his cock like it's an ice cream cone. Once he gets his rhythm going, Eren begins to suck in earnest, making love to his idol's massive cock. Levi's hips jerk forward as the man begins to enjoy Eren's attempt to please him. The kid sucks like a freaking vacuum cleaner (this description is so the reader understands how excellent Eren's working to pleasure Levi)! It hurts a little bit but in a really good way. 

“Shit,” Levi hisses as he fondles Eren's hair, feeling its softness. His hips buck again and Levi places his hand on the back of Eren's head. Levi begins trusting his cock deeper inside the brat's mouth, feeling when his gag reflex kicks in. 

Eren's still working his tongue against the underside of Levi's massive piece. If Eren weren't holding onto Levi's hips so firmly, the older man knows his knees would have buckled by now. 

Levi's thrust become erratic and Eren takes over again, forcing Levi's dick down his throat so far his pubic hair hits Eren's nose. “Oh, God, Eren, do it. Suck me dry!” Levi says as his legs begin to quiver. With a mighty grunt, Levi shoots his load deep inside Eren's throat. Eren slows his pace, drawing back lazily while sucking again like he's licking an ice cream cone. He laps up every drop of his idol's cum. Levi is still quivering from such an excellent lay. “Eren, you can suck me off anytime you wish as long as we're not in the middle of training or fighting or some shit like that,” he states sleepily.

“Yes, Captain,” Eren adds with a devilish look in his eyes. “It shall be my pleasure.”

“Now, brat, I need sleep. Go back to your barracks and tell no one that you were here,” Levi commands.

“Yes, sir. Eren hesitates with his hand on the door knob then he turns back to Levi and says, “Um...Captain?”

“Yes, Eren.”

“Where would I buy condoms and lube?”

Levi laughs at that. “A pharmacy will carry what you'll need. Oh, and Jaeger, I know you said you want me and only me but if you give me any STDs, I'll gut you, understand?”

“You don't have to worry about that, sir! I've waited for you for over seven years. I'm not going to settle for someone else.”

“Good, now go. I'll see you at training tomorrow.”

* * *

Training is grueling but remarkably straight forward . Levi is well rested and in a good mood. He still displays his stoic demeanor but Eren notices the flicker in his eyes, the slight smile tugging at his lips, the easy laugh when Connie does something stupid.

“Eren, have you noticed that Levi seems to be in a decent mood this morning,” Armin asks.

“No, I really haven't noticed,” Eren adds with a smile. “I'm sure he's just thinking about something Hanji or Erwin joked with him about. It won't last.”

“Jaeger!”

“Yes, Captain?”

“No talking in the ranks, cadet,” Levi adds.

“Yes, Captain,” Eren says then gives Armin a look that says, 'See, I told you it wouldn't last'.

Armin nods accordingly.


End file.
